Cold
by spiceXisXnice
Summary: Trapped in a cave with only a small fire, Jack has to make do with the present company. Oneshot I swear, Jack's PoV


A/N: Jackie-poo?

Jack: Mmm?

A/N: Can you bear Kimiko?

Jack: I'd much rather eat my own face, but, I suppose I could bear her for a little.

A/N: Good…

Story: Cold

Rating: T

Summary: Trapped in a cave with only a small fire, Jack has to make do with the present company.

* * *

Cold

"Jack Spicer, I hate your guts."

"It wasn't me, it was the weather! How can I control the weather?"

"Raimundo can control some of the weather, how come you can't…I dunno…build something to control the weather!"

"That's not my job, the man upstairs takes care of that."

"I hate your guts."

I ran a gloved hand through my hair again. I felt like I'd been doing that too often, now. Stuck in a cave with Kimiko Tohomiko. I ran a hand through my hair again, then forced myself to remove it. It would take all the dye out. No technology, no strength, just cold and wet. It sucked. Royally. I thought back to how it happened.

FLASHBACK

'Going…for freaking groceries…in THIS freaking weather!' I thought to myself. My plane was out for a tune up and I was by myself for the weekend. I needed pudding cups. BADLY. I could not function without my pudding cups. My heli-pack would get me blown away in this weather, so I decided to walk, even though it was raining outside. I was going to the corner store, where they also served hot cocoa and things like that.

Entering the corner store, I spotted one of the people I never wanted to see, ever. Kimiko.

'Urgh!' I thought. I tried to slip out quietly, but she'd already spotted me.

"Jack Spicer!" she shrieked.

I lurched forward and grabbed her arm. Tight. "Do. Not. Make. A. Scene," I hissed through clenched teeth. Her eyes were still burning, but she sat down.

"What are you doing here, Spicer?"

I sighed. "I live here, remember? What are you doing here?"

"Drinking hot chocolate." She held up a mug and took a sip. She made a little yummy noise before setting it back down.

"So…it's raining pretty hard." I mentally smacked myself. 'It's raining pretty hard'? Talking about the weather? How nerdy was I?

"The weather?" she said incredulously. "How nerdy are you?"

"Great. Now you can read minds."

After about an hour of chatting over hot cocoa and pudding cups, we stood up to leave.

"I'll give you a lift back," I said as we stepped outside. Not thinking, not using the head that was screwed onto my neck, I grabbed her and activated the heli-bot. We went up, alright, but we also went over. I grabbed Kimiko in an effort not to let her fall as we rushed in the wind.

"DEACTIVATE!" she yelled.

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!" I yelled back, indicating our height. Suddenly, we were slammed backwards into a solid stone wall, causing a large boulder to block the cave opening. We were stuck.

END FLASHBACK

Kimiko had tried all the fiery stuff, to no avail. Fire couldn't burn stone. My precious heli-bot was busted, so that wasn't any good either. Right now, I hated my life. The only things we had done that helped was that Kimiko had made a small fire in her hands and I'd discovered that robot fuel burned quite nicely.

"Urgh!" grunted Kimiko.

"You can say that again," I muttered. I turned and looked at her. She was shaking like a leaf.

"I-I-it's f-f-f-freezing in here!" she stuttered. I inspected myself. I was perfectly dry under my jacket. So, I pulled it off and put it on her. I don't know what prompted me to do this, only that it could be described in one simple word: hormones. Darn male hormones!

"Thanks, Jack." She smiled softly and my stomach did a jackknife ending with two and a half flips. I felt a blush creeping up onto my face.

"Um…well, I'm dry, and you're freezing, so…." She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Chivalry isn't dead. You and Clay are living examples." She chuckled, causing my heart to melt.

"Uh, Kimiko, I HIC!" I hiccupped. Great, now I remember why I wanted to be evil; cause that girl laughed at me for my hiccups in second grade. I always get them around girls I like.

"What?" She started laughing.

"Hic! Hic! I—hic! Not-hic-funny-hic!" I hiccupped.

"Spit it all out real fast, maybe then you'll tell me what you wanna tell me," she suggested. I thought it over. It would make it easier…

"KimikoIthinkI'minlovewithyou! Hic!" It had all spilled out at once. I didn't mean to, I just kinda blurted it out. It was like word vomit. I twiddled my thumbs, the blush growing redder. "I just-hic-wanted you to-hic-know."

"Jack…" she started softly. She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek again. The hiccups easily melted away.

"Hey…" I said softly, placing my hand on the back of her head. "You missed." I leaned towards her and kissed her.

Suddenly, a blast went through the wall. "Kimiko, we traced your p…d…a…" Raimundo trailed off at the sight of us kissing.

I didn't want to break away, but I did, the blush coming back fiercer than ever. Clay removed his hat and I could see him laughing into it.

"What are you laughing for!" demanded Raimundo. "JACK'S BRAINWASHED KIMIKO AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS LAUGHING!" A cold wind slammed through the cave, causing Kimiko to shiver even more.

"Rai, he hasn't brainwashed me," laughed Kimiko as I rubbed her hands to help gain some warmth.

"Then why—oh." Something had clicked, and Raimundo turned as red as me.

"Kimiko, what is that that you were doing?" asked Omi questionably.

"That, my friend, is called 'making out,'" I explained. Omi's eyes widened.

"Jack Spicer! Why were you 'making out' with Kimiko!"

"Um…'cause…" I mumbled.

"Come on, Jack, give us an answer!" said Raimundo, smiling.

"'Cause…IthinkI'minlovewithKimiko," I mumbled. There it was again, word vomit.

"Haha!" cried Clay triumphantly. "I knew it since you two first looked at each other! More love struck then a couple of canaries!" He looked at Dojo, who was sitting on his head. "You owe me five bucks."

"I'd better go before this gets even more awkward," said Kimiko. She kissed me again.

"Wait…" I said. I fumbled around for a pen and wrote my number on her hand. She smiled and climbed onto big Dojo. I mouthed, 'Call me!' and she nodded and smiled. Dojo took off to Rai's saying, "You sure have weird taste in guys."

A Jack-bot flew to my side. "Sir, we have been looking all over for you," it's metallic voice droned.

"Give me a lift back." I climbed onto it's back and we set off back home.

Now, I was in the shower, wiping away the dirt from the previous day. I shiver at the thought of Kimiko's kiss…

'Great,' I think, turning one of the knobs off. 'Now I'll have to take a very cold shower…'

* * *

A/N: Well?

Jack: I hate your guts. But Kimiko is a good kisser.

A/N: (pouts)

Jack: (sigh) Fine, I don't REALLY hate your guts. Just a little.

A/N: I can live with a little. R & R, peeps, cause that's really cool.

Kimiko: (runs in) Jackie!

Jack: Kimi! (making out commences)

A/N: (rolls eyes) Get a room.


End file.
